


Electrify My Heart

by MobMode



Series: MobMode's NSFW [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobMode/pseuds/MobMode
Summary: A continuation of my fic "Buttercup".





	Electrify My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted the fic "Buttercup" to be a 5 things plus 1 fic about "The five times Drake notices how big/strong Launchpad is and the one time he comments on it" and this smut fic was gonna be the plus 1 part, but I didn't want to combine the explicit stuff with the general audiences stuff so everyone could enjoy "Buttercup" (read that fic before this one so everything makes sense also cause it's rly good ok thanks). I wasn't even gonna post this cause lol duck porn but I am posting the cringe and well prepared to lose subscriber aslkdcmsldmk
> 
> Ok important note! 
> 
> I would like to preface this fic by stating that I am not a trans man but I did my best to be as respectful and non fetishistic in writing this fic as I possibly could. I did my research before writing this, but I do want to acknowledge that I am not claiming this fic to be perfect! I tried to keep some things vague and avoided using certain words as I am not a trans man and have no say in what words a trans male character would or would not be comfortable using to describe himself (genital wise). If I have messed up anywhere in writing this fic I would be more than happy to hear your concerns so I could fix them! I would hate to make anyone feel dysphoric or uncomfortable reading this, as I know how important the Trans!Drake headcanon is to some, and I hope to do it justice. Please let me know if there is anything I could improve upon, I would be so grateful to get feedback from trans men to make sure I write Drake respectfully if I ever decide to write more smut in the future.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this fic and kudos and comments would be much appreciated!

Once back inside, Drake notices just how cold and wet they both are so he rushes to the bathroom and grabs a towel, drying his head off as he steps back into the living room to find Launchpad still standing by the door. He looks smaller with his trademark jacket off, holding his cap in his hands and fixing it with a faraway stare. Raising a brow, Drake steps closer to his partner (now boyfriend?), taking his hat out of his hands and hanging it on the coat hook next to his jacket.

“You alright, LP?” he asks gently, grabbing one of his muscular arms and dragging him down to his level so he could towel off his head.

Launchpad is silent as he lets him dry him off, staring down at the floor contemplatively. When he doesn’t answer, he slows before eventually stopping, pulling the towel off of the taller duck and wringing it between his hands nervously when the pilot finally looks up into his eyes.

“Launchpad?”

Launchpad grabs his wrist with one of his hands, moving it to the side so he could lean forward uninhibited and press their beaks together, his other hand coming up to cup his cheek. Drake tilts his head to deepen the kiss, dropping the towel in his hand with a hitched breath when Launchpad’s tongue meets his. The whimper he lets out makes Launchpad respond with a pleased hum, the hand on his wrist drifting down to hold his hip, which sends a jolt of electricity up through his entire body from that one point of contact.

Drake pulls away from the kiss, lightheaded, and his face feels like its burning. He meets Launchpad’s focused gaze with his own half-lidded stare.

“I just can’t believe this is all real right now… You’re so amazing and I’m just- I’m so lucky,” Launchpad rambles, rubbing his thumb over Drake’s cheek with a gentleness that turns his knees to jelly.

“Luck’s got nothing to do with it. You’re pretty amazing yourself.” Drake chuckles, admiring the soft dusting of pink that graces Launchpad’s cheeks. Making the decision that they had done enough talking and should get back to kissing, pronto, Drake surges forward to join their beaks once more, wrapping his arms around Launchpad’s neck and sliding close.

Launchpad is quick to gather him up in his arms, standing upright and turning to pin him against the door, Drake letting out a scandalized gasp at being manhandled like that, heart rate skyrocketing.

The pilot pulls away for a moment to pant against his beak, “Is this… is this ok?” he rasps, one of his hands squeezing at his hip and making him shiver. His tongue can’t seem to work properly at the moment so he settles for just nodding jerkily and pulling Launchpad back down for another kiss.

Drake gets lost in the sensation of their beaks sliding together, gasping every time Launchpad grabs at his hips or rubs his tongue against his in a certain way. When Launchpad’s hand drifts a bit lower to grab at his tail, he moans into the kiss, hips bucking forward. Pulling away from the kiss, chest heaving, Drake throws his head back as Launchpad gives his tail another squeeze.

“Oh… mmh…” Drake whimpers, holding onto Launchpad for dear life as he begins peppering his neck with soft kisses, preening his fluffed up feathers back down after every kiss.

“This still ok?” he asks against his neck, nuzzling his feathers with his beak while he waits for his answer.

“More than ok…” Drake nods, squirming in Launchpad’s hold. “Can we take this to the bedroom?” he whines, laughing at the wide eyed look Launchpad gives him before he’s pulled back close, holding on tight as he practically sprints to Drake’s bedroom. He’s glad he made his bed earlier as his partner drops him down onto it, shocked out of his thoughts as Launchpad drags his shirt off, throwing it to the side before joining Drake on the bed, settling between his legs.

Drake hums as he connects their beaks again, tracing his hands about Launchpad’s chest and arms and anywhere he could reach, squeezing here and there just to feel his powerful muscles. While one of Launchpad’s hands braces against the bed to keep him from crushing his much smaller boyfriend, the other grabs at his hip, fingertips slipping under the flannel of his shirt.

Patting at Launchpad’s chest to get him to back up a bit, Drake pulls away from the kiss, sitting up a bit in order to make unbuttoning his shirt easier. He glances up at Launchpad as the last button comes undone, flushing at the reverent gaze he’s giving him. He slips the shirt off and tosses it to the side, wondering for a second if he should slip his binder off as well before deciding against it.

Taking note of this, Launchpad asks him, “Anywhere I should avoid touching?”

Drake smiles sweetly at him, wondering what he could have possibly done to deserve him as he cups his cheek. “Just my chest, thank you for asking.” he leans forward for a quick peck before laying back down.

Launchpad hovers above him, just staring, making Drake blush. “I can’t get over how handsome you are…” Launchpad sighs, and Drake can hear the affection dripping from his voice and it makes his stomach flip.

“Shut up!” Drake scolds, hiding his face in his hands and smiling so hard his beak hurts.

“I won't! I’m dating the most handsome duck in Duckburg _and _St. Canard!” Launchpad teases, kissing and preening his neck with care. Seemingly realizing something, Launchpad pulls back suddenly, eyes wide again, “Holy DW… we’re dating now!” he gasps, and Drake snorts at the look of awe he gives him. Launchpad swoops down to kiss all over his face, and Drake’s heart is full of so much love it damn near hurts.

Satisfied that he pecked every last inch of his handsome boyfriend’s face, Launchpad scoots down to pepper his neck with more kisses. Drake sighs at the gentle touches, biting his beak whenever Launchpad nibbles at his feathers a little harder. Skipping over Drake’s chest as he descends lower, Launchpad kisses at his stomach, making the shorter duck squirm both at the slightly ticklish sensation and the fact that Launchpad was getting closer to where he really wanted him.

Before Launchpad can slip even further down between his legs, he pulls back to slide his pants off, leaving him in his underwear and Drake’s jaw kind of drops.

“WHY IS EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU SO BIG?!” he screams into a pillow, which works both for hiding his deeply red face and muffling his words.

Peeking out from under the pillow, he watches as Launchpad laughs nervously, rubbing at his neck and shrugging before settling back between his legs. “Is that a bad thing?” he asks, sliding his fingers through the feathers on Drake’s hips before grabbing them and pulling him closer.

Drake takes a shuddering breath and clutches at the sheets, “N-No… it’s just… not fair,” he pants, biting his beak hard enough to hurt when he can feel Launchpad’s breath brush against him. Launchpad moves to instead kiss at Drake’s thighs, taking his time teasing him.

“Please Launchpad… I can’t- just suck me off, _please _I’m-” but his words are cut off as Launchpad’s mouth is suddenly on him, and everything goes a bit fuzzy for a while.

His gasps and cries fill the room as Launchpad gets to work, Drake trying his best to not jump right out of his skin, squirming and writhing on the bed. Launchpad hums against him, grabbing his thighs and pulling them onto his shoulders, putting one big hand on Drake’s stomach to try and keep him still.

Drake looks down between his legs to find Launchpad looking up at him with a dark glint in his eyes, and he has to look away before comes all over himself. He can feel Launchpad smiling against his feathers as he wraps his beak around his cock, lavishing it with licks before he _sucks _, and the shout that leaves his beak is sure to make his neighbors hate him.

One of his hands shoots down to tangle in Launchpad’s hair, the other reaching up to clutch at the pillows desperately. “La… Launchpad! I… I’m- please, I’m gonna-!” he moans, back arching as he can feel his end rapidly approaching.

Launchpad decides that’s the perfect moment to pull away from him, Drake nearly screaming in frustration until he feels something prodding at his hole. He looks down to find Launchpad running his finger against him but not pressing it inside. He reads the unsaid question in Launchpad’s expression and nods, biting his beak and sighing as that first thick finger slides inside. He has to hold his hand at a weird angle to thrust into him, but if it bothers him Drake is none the wiser, the determination in his gaze showing he only cared about one thing right now.

Drake keens as that finger spreads him out slowly, throwing his head back and groaning. “Launchpad- mmh… I can take another,” he sighs, gasping as his pilot gives him what he needs, letting go of Launchpad’s hair to instead grab at the arm holding him down by the stomach.

“Feel alright?” Launchpad checks in, peppering his hips and thighs with kisses.

“Yes… of course it ‘feels alright’! Your fingers are so- ah… so big…” Drake whines, wishing he could roll down on those fingers and set his own pace but Launchpad holds him down effortlessly.

“You like how much bigger I am than you?” Launchpad teases, his voice taking on a deeper edge. He spreads his fingers out inside of him, making his breath hitch. Drake can feel his face burning and throws one arm over his eyes.

“Yes! It drives me crazy whenever I think about it…” he admits, peeking down at Launchpad to find him smirking against his thigh.

“Oh yeah?” he hums, thrusting his fingers faster and Drake thanks all his lucky stars for Launchpad McQuack.

“Hm… yeah,” he squirms, squeezing Launchpad’s arm tighter.

It doesn’t take much longer for Drake to get to the edge again, Launchpad whispering quiet words of praise against his feathers as he got closer and closer. Drake’s eyes shoot open when a third finger is suddenly pressed inside of him, a choked moan torn from his throat.

“Launchpad!” he cries out, back arching.

“That’s it… come on, Drake,” Launchpad groans, sliding the hand holding Drake down lower to thumb over his cock.

That’s all it takes for Drake to come with a shuddering gasp, clenching his eyes shut and seeing stars.

When the room around him stops spinning, Drake sits up sluggishly to rest on his elbows, looking down at Launchpad with a dazed expression. “Shit…” Drake mutters, blushing when he notices his boyfriend’s fingers are still inside him.

“You alright?” Launchpad asks, nuzzling at his leg and pulling his fingers free.

Drake squirms at how empty he feels now but nods slowly, holding his arms open and making grabby motions, “Come ‘ere, big guy.”

Launchpad comes willingly, climbing up the bed to meet Drake with a kiss. He feels a bit flustered when he can taste himself on Launchpad’s tongue but cherishes the kiss all the same, sighing and wrapping his arms about his partner’s neck when he feels something nudge against one of his legs. His feathers fluff up in surprise and arousal as he has a pretty good idea of what it is exactly.

Launchpad pulls away to groan against his beak before leaning down to hide his face in Drake’s neck. “Sorry… we don’t have to if you don’t want-”

“No!”

“I mean I-I still want to… I’ve been wanting it for months…” he trails off at the end, embarrassed. Launchpad lifts his face from his neck to look up at him wide eyed, his feathers turning red.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Drake snickers, taking his turn to hide his own face in Launchpad’s broad chest. “We could have been doing this for months?!” Launchpad shouts, and Drake laughs so hard he snorts.

“Well we could be doing it _now _if you would get on with it!” Drake scolds, wiping tears from his eyes as he stops laughing.

“Sorry, sorry! Have you got uh…” Launchpad falters as he becomes flustered, and Drake takes pity on him, pointing to his bedside table (there was a reason he insisted on taking it up himself). Launchpad reaches over and grabs a condom and a bottle of lube, slipping off his boxers before settling back between Drake’s legs. Drake takes a moment to admire Launchpad’s size, grabbing the condom from him so he could put it on him himself.

Launchpad’s face burns red as Drake sits up to better reach him, holding him by the base and humming, licking his beak. One day he would have that in his mouth but right now he wanted it somewhere else. Taking the lube and dripping a small bit onto the tip to ease the condom onto him, Launchpad lets out a shaky sigh above him.

“This alright?” Drake asks, placing a few kisses about the larger duck’s abdomen. Launchpad only nods, watching intently as Drake slathers lube onto his cock once the condom is on, hoping he would be able to manage his impressive size.

Satisfied with his work, Drake lays back down, grabbing a pillow and placing it under his hips to make things more comfortable for himself. Launchpad scoots closer, pulling his legs into the crook of his elbows, grabbing onto his hips and angling himself just right. Drake takes in a sharp breath when his shaft slides against him, gripping onto the pillows above him in anticipation.

“You ready?” Launchpad asks, meeting Drake’s eyes. Drake gives him an easy smile, nodding his assent.

Launchpad nudges forward, watching as the head pushes insistently at Drake’s entrance, both gasping when he slips in. Glancing up at his boyfriend, he keeps an eye out for any sign of discomfort, pushing forward slowly to give him time to adjust to his size, cherishing each little gasp and curse he lets out.

“S-Stop…” Drake gasps when he moves a little too fast, wincing.

“Oh… sorry,” Launchpad pants out, closing his eyes to try and calm himself and keep from moving.

“You’re ok, just… big.” Drake huffs, wriggling his hips a little bit and whimpering at just how open he feels, throwing his head back and panting.

“Ah-Alright…” Drake nods after a moment, moaning as Launchpad pulls back, scrabbling above his head for something to hold onto as he slides back in, feeling like all the air was being pushed from his lungs.

“O-Oh my-!” he cries out, clutching the sheets desperately, really not prepared for the way electricity shocks up and down his spine with every slow push. Launchpad pants above him as he moves, letting Drake’s legs slip off of his arms so he could scoot closer, grabbing him tighter about the waist to more easily pull him into his thrusts. The smaller duck looks down and moans as he sees how Launchpad’s hands wrap almost completely about his waist, shuddering with arousal.

He loses himself in the easy rhythm Launchpad sets until one of those big hands sneak down to stroke over his cock, and it's like touching a live wire. He screws his eyes shut as he comes suddenly, back arching harshly and clenching tighter around his cock. Launchpad lets out a choked groan, about to stop thrusting to let Drake calm down until he hooks a leg about his hip.

“Keep… keep going!” he gasps, shouting when Launchpad does just as he’s told, thrusting faster. Drake sobs, overwhelmed and oversensitive, his moans muffled as Launchpad connects their beaks, swallowing up every cry and whimper while he fucks him just right. “You feel so good…” Launchpad whines against his beak when he pulls back, still keeping up his rhythm and Drake is struck dumb by just how _full _he feels, eyes rolling back.

Everything descends into a blur of heat and noise as Launchpad drives into him, and Drake knows sounds and words are coming out of his beak but he has no idea what he’s saying. One well placed thrust from Launchpad has him hitting a spot he didn’t even know existed and before he knows it, he’s coming again.

Launchpad isn’t far behind, his thrusts becoming erratic until he comes with a curse, gathering Drake up in his arms to moan his name into his neck. Drake can distantly feel the throb of his cock against his oversensitive insides, shivering at the sensation. Coming down from the clouds slowly, Drake whimpers as Launchpad slides out of him, untangling their limbs before getting up and stepping into the bathroom for a second.

When he comes back he lifts up a boneless and pliant Drake, rearranging themselves on the bed so they were spooning, nestling into the back of his neck and cuddling up behind him. Drake still feels a bit out of it, having never come that much before, but feeling Launchpad pressed close grounds him and helps him come back to himself.

“You alright, babe?” Launchpad murmurs against the back of his neck, sounding tired, and Drake smiles at the new pet name. “Mhm, I’ve just never come like that before…” he admits a little sheepishly, glad Launchpad couldn’t see his face. Launchpad’s fingers still from where they’re rubbing circles into his hips, “Was it good, or…?”

Drake laughs, “Good is one word to describe it. That was amazing, Launchpad, thank you for taking such good care of me.” he soothes, turning around in Launchpad’s arms to give him a shy smile. Launchpad seems to take a breath of relief, pulling Drake closer to kiss at his face, “No thanks necessary, I liked ‘taking care of you’.” Launchpad teases, and Drake rolls his eyes before leaning forward to join their beaks.

Pulling away, Launchpad cups his cheek so he could look into his eyes properly.

“I love you.”

He says it so earnestly it makes Drake’s chest ache (which reminds him he needs to take his binder off before he falls asleep). Drake bumps their beaks together playfully with a warm smile, “I love you, too, big guy.”

Launchpad nuzzles into his neck, nipping at his feathers lightly. “Like it when you call me that…” he mutters, and Drake chuckles at how shyly he says it. Climbing up onto his lap, Drake gives him a sly smile, “I’ll keep that in mind, _big guy _.” he winks, slipping off of him before he can grab him by the hips and keep him there. Grabbing Launchpad’s shirt off the floor on the way to the bathroom, aware of the eyes watching him as he bends over, he steps in to take off his binder and clean up a little bit.

He snorts at himself as he looks in the mirror, practically swimming in Launchpad’s shirt. He leaves the bathroom after washing his hands and smoothing a few errant feathers down, coming back to the bedroom to find Launchpad has dozed off, smiling fondly down at him before climbing up onto his lap again, waking him up.

“Hey there, handsome.” Launchpad slurs, still a bit drowsy. Drake chuckles as he wakes up a bit more, taking in the shirt he was now wearing, “Is that my shirt?”

“Maybe it is, what are you gonna do- LAUNCHPAD!” he squeals as his boyfriend flips them over, laughter filling the air, and Drake is sure that he’ll never be able to face his neighbors after tonight.


End file.
